mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 317: Jimmy Buffett's Betrayal-ville
"Jimmy Buffett's Betrayal-ville" was originally released on August 22, 2016. Description This is not the episode you want to listen to if you're hoping to renew your faith in humanity. Each of the boys lost something dear in the week leading up to this recording, but none so much as Justin, who lost the act of love itself. Suggested Talking Points True LA Crime Stories, Good Trash, Porno Kite, Reconnoiter the Driveway, UNO Moriarty, The Worst Day of Justin's Life Outline 08:13 - I recently came home to find my garbage can and recycling bin sitting in the street. Normally I would have just attributed it to the wind, but my neighbors' were placed perfectly upright back where I remember seeing them in the morning. I thought my relationship with the folks picking up my trash was all right, but this has me rethinking that. Have I angered my garbage man? Can we get back to where we used to be? -- North Bay, Ontario 16:43 - Y - Sent in by Morgan Davy, from an unknown Yahoo Answers user, who asks: Has anyone invented a pornographic kite? I think it would be a great idea. Imagine how excited you would be to teach a child how to fly a stupid kite if you know there was going to be boobs on it as soon as God's grace to it to the air. I would pay good money for a boob kite. 23:50 - I recently moved into a shared house and have several new roommates. Four of us own cars, but there is only one parking space in the drive way, which has been "claimed" by the person who has lived there the longest. Every other place I've lived has treated the driveway as a first-come, first-served. As the newest member of the household, I don't want to rock the boat too much by questioning the validity of their claim, but it hardly seems fair they should have the driveway reserved for them based on seniority while the rest of us battle for street parking. Is their claim acceptable? Do I risk creating drama by bringing it up? (Added info: this person isn't someone I want to pick a fight with. They're opinionated, hot-headed, and controlling) -- Powerless Parker In Portland 31:08 - MZ - Sponsored by Trunk Club. 40:05 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from "YaDrew Answers" user Koby, who asks: Is it normal to get aroused by the sight and smell of garlic bread? So I was at the dinner table eating garlic bread with the family and I started to feel a tingly sensation down there and I asked to be excused to go to the toilet and I pulled my pants down to find I was completely drenched. I don t think this is normal what should I do? 45:38 - Twice a month, my family has a game night. We usually play Uno. Recently, my cousin, who is nine, started playing with us. When he plays, he's always sitting next to me. Every time his turn comes around, he plays his draw 2's, draw 4's, skips, and reverses on me, and I never get a chance to play and always end up in last place because of his bullshit. At what age is it appropriate for me to tell him to stop being a fucking asshole? -- Last Place With 479 Points 61:45 - Housekeeping 64:34 - FY - Sent in by Morgan Davy, from an unknown Yahoo Answers user, who asks: What is the relationship between emo culture and Emo Philips? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Morgan Davy Category:Drew Davenport